


Spellbound - Wincest Reverse Bang 2020

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving, TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Reverse Bang Challenge, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Sam had always known they were outsiders; hadn’t needed the oh so helpful input from any Harry, Dick or Jane to realize as much when tv had already told him.Or maybe he hadn’t always known; had once been young (and perhaps innocent) enough to not know any better. However, he’d learned; from blurry images on tiny tv-screens whenever their dad found it necessary to rent a motel room for the three of them.On the screen everybody lived in houses rather than an old car driving from one end of the country and then back again over and over and over. Kids didn’t know how to use a gun – Sam might not yet be the marksman his brother was, but he knew how to use every single one in their dad’s arsenal; which was another thing the people on tv didn’t have: a goddamn arsenal of weapons.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Wincest Reverse Bang





	Spellbound - Wincest Reverse Bang 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to visit the author's page and let know you enjoyed the story.

  
**Title: Spellbound**  
**Artist: tx_devilorangel**  
**Author: theydraggedmei nowianintleaving**  
**Other Pairing(if applicable):**  
**Rating:**  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  
**Summary: See above  
**

  
**Story:** [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722335)

Final art Banner:  


Dividers:  
  



End file.
